


Shepard and Garrus

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Asexuality, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shots of Shepard and Garrus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UrdnotJack](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=UrdnotJack).



> Okay so most if not ALL of these are for UrdnotMorgan who's a great friend and who had a few bad days the first year I met him and wrote these in the hopes they would up his mood. He seemed to enjoy them. Which is good cuz writing things without sex? is really HARD. lmao.
> 
> (These are pretty old and roughly editted so excuse the mistakes)

 Shepard spends an inordinate amount of time trying to talk to Garrus one on one. It's harder than it looks.

If he gets why she's trying, well, he isn't saying anything.

She gets so fed up of waiting and _hinting_ , and getting “Calibrations, you know the Normandy needs some tweaks” that she finally pulls him around to face her and asks “Citadel, you, me, and some food and a game of cards.”

Garrus blinks a few times, looks gobsmacked (bad choice of words, when she glances down at the edge of his jaw), and nods. “S-sure, Shepard. Commander. I mean-Spirits. That would be-nice-” He's ducking his head in a familiar way, and it's almost adorable how tongue-tied he is.

Shepard grins and tilts her head at the engine. “I'll let you get back to your Calibrations, huh?” She turns and leaves, and hears a loud odd noise with an ending note that sounds like _fuck_.

 

Shepard takes a picnic basket, and the look that Joker had given her at that had been almost amusing. The Citadel park is small, probably only meant for higher-ups, and the Council, but Spectre's get passes too.

Garrus is waiting at the edge of the gate, looking a little flushed and nervous—he's not wearing his armor for once, and it's _odd_.

Shepard stares for a long time.

Until he seems to notice her and waves.

She shakes her head and mutters _chill, it's Garrus_. Which, it is just Garrus, but it's a date, and she's never been really been interested in them in the first place, except Turians, man.

The picnic is actually nice, which is a sad rarity in Shepard's life, that they both have pistols hidden on their person even on a day like this surrounded by C-sec guards.

They eat and talk—and Shepard makes sure _not_ to mention the engines, or the Normandy, and Garrus presses a warm hand against her's.

Shepard flushes, bright red, and she doubts it's pretty.

Garrus chuckles and taps her cheeks, “The Famous Commander Shepard blushing.”

She squirms and ducks her head before glaring at him.

Garrus grins wide, sharp, and it's a _good_ look on him. He's normally so grave, and focused on what needs to be done.

 

The picnic ends eventually—the artificial garden lights dimming to keep the plants from dying due to over exposure, and the starlight from the rest of the Widow system filters through the sky.

“Beautiful.” Garrus hesitantly wraps an arm around Shepard's waist.

Shepard leans in, because she's really bad at subtle, okay?

The sky's a beautiful shade of gray-blue-and purple.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick Garrus.

 If there was one thing Shepard hated, it was when Garrus got sick. Because the man was head-strong, and passionate, and he didn't know when to fucking _lie down_.

So, the majority of the day was spent trying to pull Garrus away from the engine room and finally flipping him over her shoulder and carrying him to the med bay.

“Shepard, really,” He coughed hard for several seconds, “I'm _fine_. Just a Turian low grade flu.”

Doctor Chakwas wasn't awake, probably because of the hour, but one of the Cerberus nurses were, and it considerably less coaxing to set Garrus into one of the medical beds.

The next hour were filled with tests, a long rambling from Garrus about needing to finish the last upgrades he had intended for the Normandy, and a firm push to keep the idiot on the bed.

Shepard fell asleep around the time the nurse confirmed Garrus having a low grade flu. She didn't wake until Garrus tried to escape. Her hand clamped around his arm and she glared, “Really? This is like the fifth time.”

“I'm fine Shepard.” If he was human he might have been grinding his teeth.

“Right, sure you are, that's why you didn't dodge my grab, and you didn't see the nurse put a needle into you, or that I locked your other arm to the bed.”

There was a long silence before Garrus sighed and turned over, so his back was facing Shepard.

“I just want to take care of you.” Shepard leaned back into her chair and frowned.


	3. Third Time is Not The Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates.

_The next date_ , Shepard thinks, throwing herself to the side and tumbling away from a flurry of bullets, _I'll have on the citadel, it'll be safe._ She scowls and fires at the mercenaries.

“Doing alright Shepard?” Garrus is laughing, and fuck it makes something a little better that their fourth—third? Date isn't so bad that Garrus' is irritated at least.

Shepard fires back, and takes down three of them. “I'm fine, but next time maybe we should just stick to the Normandy.” She stumbles, and almost gets hit, she probably shouldn't be fighting while so irritated but first it was a Cerebrus (the remaining bits of the organization) and then it was Zaed bringing the entire Blue Suns to them, and well, it would be nice to have one day where shit didn't hit the fan.

Garrus appears around the fifth mercenary down and smiles at her. “As long as I'm with you, I'm happy.” He's always so much easier about his feelings towards her in the middle of battle.

She shakes her head and laughs, ducking down and reloading. “Good to know.”

“Now let's get this shit done so I can get you some roses. That's what you humans do for each other on earth, right?” Garrus fires a sticky mine, and a second later several mercenaries are screaming.

“Sure, Garrus, whereever you want to go. I'll follow you.”

“Hey, that's my line.”


	4. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something Shepard can't beat with bullets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I wrote this when Morgan was dealing with a cold, actually.

 If there was one thing Shepard thought she should be immune to by now was the common cold. But for all the battles she had one, this one wasn't exactly something she could beat.

She spent the first day trying to work through it—because the galaxy apparently couldn't run without her doing one more mission for Hackett, or the Council (and there was a lot to do after a galactic war the size of which hadn't been seen for fifty thousand years).

It got fuzzy around the time she was talking to Joker about something—something not pressing, but still necessary enough to be there, and then Garrus was holding her up and telling her something. Not that she could hear—was she deaf? No, no just out of focus. Fuck.

The next time she was aware is when she's in bed. She opened her eyes and Grunt was there, while Garrus tried to explain it all to her baby— _Grunt_ (She's sure she's never though of him as her baby, really) who doesn't get it (because Krogans don't _get_ sick).

Grunt just looked frustrated and raised his shotgun, “I'll shoot the ones hurting her.”

She grinned at Garrus, and fell asleep again.

Garrus stayed with her, and she knew it was his warm hand on her forehead everytime she woke up.

Every once in a while she would hear or see someone else; Liara was worried, but ultimately it was just a chill—nothing to worry about.

Chakwas was there just as much as Garrus, and if the way she tutted and muttered about sleep was any indication Garrus was there _too much_.

The fever broke around the fourth day, leaving Shepard dazed but awake.

Garrus was there every step of the way, it would have been annoying if it wasn't so sweet. He gave her soup, warmed a towel to wrap around her neck, and gave her tea and water every other hour.

Shepard took it all in stride, and only commented on Garrus' attentions once; he blushed so hard that she could actually tell from his flushed face. She grinned wide and hard.

 


	5. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2014 Birthday gift for Morgan.

The beach front is gorgeous this time of night. The sky on Earth-II (original as always, the Alliance was) was clear of pollution and it was still rarely visited that flying vehicles didn't hover everywhere.

Shepard likes it. More than a lot of things after the war. She doesn't realize how much she needs the break from the Alliance until Garrus brings her to the beach.

It's stunning, the purple-grey clouds, and the bright orange rays of the sun slowly fading on the horizon. Water glimmering and turning to dark blue while it flushes across the sand.

“So, what do you think?” Garrus mumbles, he's always like this when it's his date idea. Always a little nervous, his hands wrapped around eachother, and a flush beginning across his sharp cheeks.

Shepard smiles at him and pulls him into a hug, kisses his nose and grins at the way it makes him flush from his crest to his jaw. “Amazing. I can't keep my eyes off it.”

Garrus starts grinning before his eyes widen, “Wait are you talking about the ocean or-or-” He becomes so flustered he can't speak for a few minutes.

Shepard laughs, and kisses his nose again. “Yeah I mean you, Garrus.”


	6. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second 2014 birthday fic for UrdnotMorgan.

 There are so many missions at the end of the Reaper War that Shepard doesn't realize it's been three months since that final battle on earth until she's sitting down next to Garrus for the first time in a while.

Garrus looks a little less worn then during the war. A little brighter, and it might be because he just finished visiting his family.

They talk, and it makes Shepard's chest feel lighter, and everything become a little brighter. It's only half way through plans on what to do with Shepard's off time (Admiral Hackett and Anderson (still a little weak from the major blood loss) had forced her hand on that one) when two turians walk up to their table.

It takes a few seconds for Shepard to realize it's Garrus' family. The same markings, the way his eyes slant and all their crests.

“Garrus, this is your...commander?”

“Father.” Garrus flushes and looks anywhere but at Shepard. “Yes, this is Shepard. My, er, the humans call it a Fiance?”

Wow, and woah, Shepard had no idea Garrus even knew what a Fiance _was_ much less that he knew about her building up the courage to give him a ring (which may be hidden safely in Edi's room).

Except, well, she's not going to disagree with him, especially in front of the hard ass that Garrus' father must be (too many stories too count). They talk, and it's painfully obvious how uncomfortable both Garrus and Shepard are, but she plows through because Garrus' family is important enough for her to try.

Somehow she becomes friends with Garrus' sister almost immediately, Solana is quick witted and sharp as a tack. She's able to keep up with their conversations about strategy (and Garrus clearly looks upset that his father only appears interested in Shepard as a soldier) and by the time they're done Solana has weaseled out her omni-tool address and a promise to bring her guns next time.

Garrus' father stands and raises a hand, he almost looks flustered (the same flush creeping up both son and father's faces, and his mandible twitching just a little), “It was good to meet you Shepard. I will make some plans to visit the station where your parents live currently.”

Shepard quickly stands and shakes his hand, but before she can say how it's a _bad_ idea to tell her mother about this whole situation, the two turians have left.

“So, that was my father and sister.” Garrus finally says.


End file.
